


Of Roses and Daises

by pisspantsegg



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Abortion, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, BPD, Confessions, Divorce, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, Grinding, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Manipulation, Multi, POV Third Person, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, bro i cant remember these events euidjfdshu, covered in void-jizz, things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisspantsegg/pseuds/pisspantsegg
Summary: The adventures of Lady Violet Shadowsong. She's a vent character that I use for Gilneas roleplays and I need a place to put all the events that happened to her so I can recall things :))





	1. First Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warcraft dabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322477) by [Elowinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elowinn/pseuds/Elowinn), [PharaohsAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohsAshes/pseuds/PharaohsAshes), [Silverlily80090](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlily80090/pseuds/Silverlily80090). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gilneas roleplay with a continued side-story
> 
> I tweaked some things for your satisfaction and to appease to my love of writing smut since I DO NOT erp.

**GILNEAS, GREYMANE MANOR**

 

Violet sighed as she sat on the stairs leading to the balcony. Her no good father, who wasn't even her father, was starting fights with his guardsmen. She was surprised no one lashed out at him for his bullshit, but of course, Walter was their king. The only councilman, a lightforged draenei, was trying to calm him as the Queen just stared in disbelief as her protector tried talking to her.

"My Queen, may I go on patrol? The king is being a bit annoying." A warrior with a hidden face, tan plate armor with icy blue highlights approached the queen which snapped her out of her daze.

"I- yes.. You may, Stormglen would be the best option, Caden." The warrior nodded.

"Mother? May I go?" Violet blinked at the warrior, then to her mother. 

"Yes, yes. Go." She turned again, lost in thought. The void elf princess followed the guard to the door, he opened it swiftly and Violet fell not too far behind. 

"We're going to Stormglen, queens orders." Violet nodded as they stepped outside and he mounted his dragon, Violet hopped on after him. She felt warm and tingly, she liked him. She liked him alot, he had mentioned being of undead origin, though he wasn't a death knight.

They flew over the spire, the cathedral, and then finally they arrived in the tiny town. He dismissed his mount and turned to her. "If something goes wrong, we will retreat here." Violet nodded, following him around. When they were half-way towards the Blackwald tree, she just had to ask.

"Are.. You still a virgin?" 

"I lost the ability to lose that many years ago." She cringed, yikes.

"Ouch, bet that must've hurt." Then he chuckled.

"No, I still have THAT. I'm just a bit- bad in social situations." She blushed, and blushed harder.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine." But she couldn't help herself. "I don't remember much from my time as a living being, so I may or I may not be. Why do you ask..?" 

His words made her quim flutter, and suddenly it was hot and hard to breathe although being in cold and open temperatures. She breathed his scent as she came closer, she absolutely loved the smell of rot. When she didn't respond for a moment his head shifted and she panicked.

"O-Oh uhm.. No reason! Just asking personal questions to be annoying, no other deal.. mmm..." That was a big lie, and thankfully he bought every word as he nodded and continued on their walk.

Two drunks were fighting in the tree but they were ignored and the party of two headed back to the abandoned town. 

 

* * *

 

She kept following him and had an outing because he felt she was being creepy- but... he was her friend.. her-- the one she wanted, and the manor was empty.

An opportunity. 

"What don't you get! You don't like me, and I don't like you!" Caden screamed.

"B-But--"

"What!?"

"I want... T-to _fuck_ you." He stopped, a visible shiver on him.

"Y-you.. what?"

"I want- to f-f-fuck you!" Violet told him, a little louder this time. She was ever so thankful no one else was in the manor, because the wetness of her nether regions was soaking her panties and dripping down the insides of her thighs.

"I don't think I follow.." He turned his head a little, but she could smell his lust.

"You h-heard me right, I want you to fuck me, right here.. right now.. mmmm...." She licked her lips as he turned his hidden face to look at her. He placed a hand on his shoulder, nervous.

"I don't think you truly want that.."

"Oh but I do.." She crashed into him, pinning him to the floor with her hands and legs, grinding herself against his plate covered crotch. Soft moans escaped her mouth as she stared into the helm of the undead warrior. She was stupid lusty for him.

"You hate me!" He roared but Violet placed a dainty hand on the mouth of his helm, grinding herself harder. 

"Caden.. Oh.. you poor thing.. mmmm..." She moaned, stopping her grinding. "I truly don't hate you... I want you to f..uck me..." Violet purred, reaching for his helm. He slapped her hand away and attempted to push her off of him but then he paused. Sliding down to meet his crotch she felt a prominent bulge, smiling warmly at him.

"I-" 

"It's okay to love like this." She purred to him, pushing him back down.

"But you're the princess.." He whimpered, easing himself. Violet admired him, she still felt bad about asking too personal of questions earlier when they first met, but the shame was gone now. 

"A princess with needs that her parents can't provide." The void elf laid atop him on the manor carpet, whispering 'I love you's' and 'It's okay to love.' He grunted, slapping her off with a hard palm. 

"NO!" Violet was thrown to the other side of the manor, and he ran outside. Though she was still stunned, she lazily got up and followed him outside where he stood on the ledge.

"Please!" She begged, but to no avail, stumbling aimlessly.

She wanted oh so desperately to cry out.. but..

"You've awakened something inside of me, something that I thought was dead...  But... No.." He shook his head. "I am not undead." Her heart shattered. "I used you for satisfaction, to get a chuckle, I didn't know you'd go THIS far..." and then he jumped, but he flew away quickly on his dragon. Tears stained her face, her siblings, and her parents were dead. She cringed, the voices getting louder and louder.

 

* * *

 

She had new parents now, the king was still stupid and the queen was still... sane. She couldn't dare pick up the throne, she was not of human blood, and her new father.. he... murdered the nice councilman, and threatened to kill her too so she couldn't disobey him, even though this.. heat.. plagued her thoughts as the voices grew louder.

Not that she even wanted the throne..

Arguing from the king and a guard rumbled her thoughts, and then there he was. 

Taking a few steps out of the manor she was met with a Ren'dorei rogue at her service.

"Princess Violet, would you like to accompany me on a walk away from the manor?"

She agreed with no hesitation. 

"Thank you for saving me, rogue, may I ask your name?"

"Malign."

"What a nice name, and of course you already know mine."

He nodded as they made their way down the path, becoming a bit closer, and she felt heartbreak all over again. Violet tried to hide it with all her might, but she felt him shiver, turning to talk.

"Would you like to come with me and be held ransom?" Violet blinked, was he serious?

But the words had already escaped her lips before she could make a rational descision 

"I would love to, maybe then my family will care." He blinked back at her.

"Well then, I appreciate your cooperation. I didn't really expect to get this far!" He joked, and then there the heartbreak came back. "There's a ranch past Stormglen, we can go there." Hearing the name of that town made her shiver, but Violet couldn't let her emotions get to her right now.

She nodded as he summoned a drake they could both sit upon, climbing up she felt her quim pulsate and shuddered, the lust inside of her wouldn't leave. They lifted off into the grey skies and soared swiftly past the cathedral and soon where in Tempest Keep, landing at the archway of an abandoned run down ranch with only one presentable house.

Violet cringed at the dampness of her pantyhose as she imaged him kneading against her and pressing into her.

She hoped he couldn't smell her scent, but a confused smile that crept from his lips as they settled into the house made her stomach turn. She was so lusty and angry that she started whispering in demonic, which made him cringe away.

"Are you quite alright over there?" He asked nervously. When she didn't respond his gaze darkened. "Damn voidlings.." He muttered, standing from the chair and unsheathing his blades.

Violet jumped at these sudden movements and he backed down a bit.

"What're you doing!?" She cried out, and he let out a sigh of relief. 

"I thought you had been corrupted.. sorry.." The female Ren'dorei blinked in disbelief. "I hunt Ren'dorei that have been corrupted by the void so they can't hurt anyone or themselves." 

"I see." She nodded, staring into the nothingness behind him.

She was lonely, terribly lonely, lust filled and sad.

They sat there for a few moments of time, utterly quiet.

He broke the silence roughly.

"I'm surprised no one is looking for you." Violet shivered with intense discomfort, nodding with reluctance to her current situation. "I told ya the guards are useless!" He let out a hearty chuckle but when nothing but her breathing met his ears he shivered back at her. "Hey--"

"Are.. you a virgin?" His face turned the cutest shade of purple and then there was a moments long silence.

"Er.. Princess.. What do you mean?" She jumped slightly, legs shaking with need.

"H..Have you ever lain with someone..?" She asked again, eyes fixated in his as she sat uselessly on the bed. He let out an audible gulp, eyes growing weary.

"Yes... yes I have, lady Violet." The position of her eyes shifted dangerously, sweating feverishly. 

A knock on the door interrupted them.

Violet stared at Malign nervously, who sighed and stood up towards the door. Opening it revealed a large death knight in green and purple plated armor, he forced himself past Malign who had only opened his mouth for a heartbeat. 

"Have you seen any suspicious persons come by this location?" He asked, and she shaked with how beautiful his voice was.

_Dirty little whore..._

Violet clenched her eyes shut, images tainting her vision, she didn't mean it.

"Not exactly, death knight." Malign covered for Violet, giving her super nervous looks, she could tell he knew of her issue. The tall death knight grunted.

"Well then, my other reason for coming was to be Princess Violets guard." He glanced at Violet, eyes unseen under his helm. "My name is Highlord Alexander, you may just call me Alex if you like, Princess." Violet nodded, forcing herself to her senses now that she wasn't alone with one other person.

"Ah, thank you." Violet dipped her head to the death knight, struggling to comprehend the situation.

And then she froze.

_He was here._

_He.. Was here.._

"Princess?" Violet raced outside to see _him_ , his armor glowing.

She could feel eyes burn through her soul, it was him. Caden. Violet raced behind Alexander as he came outside. "Princess Violet whats the matter?"

 

"Princess?"


	2. Meeting Friends and Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for how lazy this seems, I just don't remember it all xd

**Note: I'm going to skip some things because its been a while and I don't remember it all.**

 

After a few moments of her guard fighting with her manipulator, she raced into the house. Her heart wouldn't rest, and she collapsed to the ground. Malign, who was silently reading a book, jumped from his seat to aid her, helping the poor Ren'dorei to her feet.

"What's going on out there?" He asked gently, sitting her on the bed.

Nothing but sobs and whimpers escaped her lips, so he left her side and ventured outside of the small house. She was shaking, everything was spinning and she collapsed onto the closest bed. Violet could hear the clashing of their swords and cried out in agony until it all went silent. Her blue eyes stuck to the ceiling, body arching upwards. Her mind hurt, the screams hurt.. everything hurt..

Then she blinked, and it was all over. 

The swords stopped, hooves dashed away, and the shadows of her guard and Malign loomed over her.

"He's gone, Princess. You're safe now." She opened her eyes to look at Alexander, face still unseen. Her undying lust screamed for her to grind against him until he submit, but her fear, her depression, her anger all collided and helped to sustain the monster that was the feeling of lust. 

She simply nodded and sat up, his presence was still strong, and it scared her.

"Malign..." She rasped, combing her hair with her fingers.

"Yes?"

"I would like to speak with you alone, if that is alright." He nodded and Alexander was already on his way out, she gave her guard a silent thank you and turned to the other Ren'dorei. "Sit down, please." He nodded, sitting back down in the chair he was in mere moments ago. "I-" She gulped down the pressure. "I'm not right." He looked her in the eye, but she didn't return the stare. "Please.. make me feel better..." 

"What do you mean?" He asked, and her heart shattered.

She wanted to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. She was stuck in a loop of endless terror, unending, and dark.

She fled the tiny house.

The yells of her guard and Malign as he raced outside after her haunted her, the voices growing louder. She mounted her horse, dashing away, disappearing from the ranch.

 

* * *

 

She entered the inn, eyes scanning the chairs until she froze, her heart fluttered and her feet guided her to the other chair at the table. Settling down she eyed him, a death knight. His icy-blue gaze penetrated hers and her quim fluttered, suddenly everything that went on vanished within an instant.

"Hello..?" He spoke, and she gave a nervous smile. All her lies, all her doubts seemed nonexistent in his presence.

"H-Hello!" She replied with a squeak, nervousness plaguing her voice. "How are you?" Violet asked, her heart pounding.

"I could be doing better, how about you?" The Ren'dorei female gave a warm smile. 

"Everything is well." He gave no response after that, so she took the opportunity. "Are uh.. Are y-you a virgin..?" She asked the question she used so often; quietly and with care, anticipating his answer. The death knight gave her a confused glance before bursting into a chuckle, she shrunk in her seat. 

"Maybe, why do you ask?" He raised a brow, taking a sip from his drink as he observed her movements. _By the egg gods.._ She grew almost breathless, taking a swift gulp of air to reply.

"N-Nothing.." Violet sat back in her seat. "The names Violet, Lady Violet Shadowsong." He sat up in his chair, standing to loom over her.

"William Fulton." 

* * *

**I'm skipping over some things, heres when Violet meets Zhar.**

Violet sat up, gaze washing over the rogues. "Mind if I take the room upstairs?" She asked quietly, still feeling queasy. 

"Not at all, go on then." Mortemer replied. Violet gave him a brisk bow, stumbling up the stairs til she arrived at the door of the room. She cautiously opened it, stepping into the room slowly to make sure no one else was there. Once the privacy of the room was secured she looked at the wall that- oh. There was no wall there, just railing. Violet let out an exhausted sigh, crumbling down onto the bed. She couldn't get William out of her mind, she was sure of her feelings now. But at that she also couldn't get over Caden, oh how she loved them both. That meant she had to tell him the truth, everything that she lied about, but then the presence of void made her stand up to investigate. 

"Another Ren'dorei?" She told to nobody in particular, inching down the stairs. Then their eyes locked. 

"Why hello there, I believe you were the one who summoned me." Violet made her way to the bottom, gaze as confused as those around her. 

"I.. No.. I didn't summon you." 

"Are you sure?" Violet blinked at him.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." She grew a bit agitated now, the lust growing inside of her belly stronger with each moment she didn't get the chance to relieve herself. With a sigh she exited the building, unknowing that she was being followed.

* * *

**Caira happened, and so did Aleyn. The five personel meet up together in front of Greymane Manor.**

"So, Caira.." William began, settling down at the fire made for the small group. "Why were you trying to burn the manor?" At the question, the small child-like Ren'dorei woman shot up from her position.

"Caira likes doing it!" She chirped, making Violet smile warmly even though she was confused as to why her friend thought arson was a 'happy' thing. "Makes her feel good!" Caira concluded with a 'hmph' of smugness. The half Etheral Ren'dorei male Zharakan chuckled at that, turning to his wife Aleyn. 

"I can make _you_ feel good." He purred to his wife lowly, but Violet could hear him despite his effort to be heard only by his lover. Aleyn gave a warm chuckle to her husband which made Violet shrink in her clothes, her solemn and lust-fueled gaze wandering to meet Williams joyous one. They locked eyes for a moment before she turned away, the next place she rested her gaze was caught landing on a void tentacle located not too far from Zharakans initial location.

"Oh! Where did that come from?" Violet inquired, blinking in surprise at it's presence. She reached out to inspect it but Zhar pushed her hand away. She made a noise that complimented the look of confusion strewn across her features. 

"Its just a tentacle, nothing more, nothing less." She tried to read his expression, but alas he hid his emotions well. She wondered about what he would look like if he ever broke down in tears. How pathetic it would be. 

"I dare you to touch it." Violet jumped, slowly turning her head to look William in the eyes. He was smiling like an idiot, which made her adore him even more.

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Violet nodded at him, standing up to face Zhar. She wanted to impress him oh so terribly. He plagued her thoughts and snuck his way into her dreams every night, and so with that knowledge she was willing to do anything for his approval. William and Caira had crowded around her, eyes fixated. Violet took a deep breath in, eventually letting it out. The Ren'dorei male began to stagger away with the tentacle following but Violet was quick. She poked it without trouble, just to be rewarded for her efforts by being covered in copious amounts of what looked and felt like semen, void-jizz if you will.

"Ah!" She yowled, turning around quickly to be met by William and Caira fleeing to hide behind a pole. "N-No! Wait-" Violet called out to them, just to be broken off roughly by Zharakans fit of laughter. She whisked around to face him, still covered in the void-jizz. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she was terrified. She didn't want to lose her friends over this because in the past she had lost many people by getting herself into stupid shit. "P-Please just.. get this off of me.." Violet dropped to her knees, wiping it away from her face. Aleyn let out a sigh and used a spell to clean it all away, but it was already too late. She stood up and looked at herself, giving a curt bow to Zharakans wife. "And uh, don't worry. I had my ovaries removed so it should be good if it ever t-touched down there." Aleyns frown turned into a smile, but that wasn't true. It was a lie, and she was going to end up pregnant. 

"Is it all gone?" Caira inquired, which made Violet turn to face them. 

"Yes.. It should be. I'm so sorry- n-no.. You!" She pointed to William, her gaze turning to rage. "You told me to! You told me to touch it!" The death knight staggered backwards, shrinking in his armor.

"S-Sorry.." He conceded, which made Violet smile warmly regardless. He was so pathetic, adorable.. charming... all of the good things came to mind when she thought of him. She couldn't stay upset at him, so she paced up to him and enveloped the death knight in a hug. He just stood there, confused which made her a bit upset but she remembered that he was undead. Of course he wouldn't know how to react, he's probably never been hugged before this moment. But she was wrong, he returned the hug but swiftly pulled away which made her whine lowly. "Sorry for uh.. making you touch it."

"It's fine." She purred, turning to face Zharakan who stood awkwardly, an opened letter in his hands. 

"So uh.. turns out me and Ale are cousins." 

 _Everything went so quickly._  The yelling, the discussions of divorce- all of the bad things. Violet eventually fled the manor, flying on her drake which she so cleverly named Barbosa the Second to the ranch she was held hostage in. She stumbled through the gates, dismissing her drake whilst her gaze searched for anybody. It was abandoned now and she sighed in relief, throwing herself into the house she was once in oh so long ago. It was home now, her home. Away from the duties of Gilneas, away from all the drama... She slunk down against a wooden beam next to the front door, hand slipping into her panties. She hesitated for a moment before ultimately pulling her hand back out, she would wait a day and see the results from a healer. Then the door swung open followed by a desperate cry.

"Violet!" It was Williams voice. She pressed herself against the beam, staring at William as he searched the house until his gaze found her. "Ah! There you are, I uh- you had mentioned being held here once so I thought.." The Ren'dorei woman smiled warmly at him, beckoning him to sit beside her which he did without another thought. "Is everything okay?" He implored. She met and locked eyes with him, a silent gasp escaping her lips. She had to tell him, and tell him everything.

"Yes, everything is fine.. but.." She trailed off, putting a hand on her thigh, gripping the sock that reached her thighs, removing her eyes from his. "I'm just.. plagued. It's a never ending.. feeling.. I can't take care of." He raised a brow. "Like a cat in heat, that's what it is." She licked her lips, turning her head to face him again. "I like you, William. I really do." She began, searching his face for any emotion. "I love the way you talk, the way you act.. you're so.. wonderful." Violet almost put a hand on his face to kiss him right there, but she contained herself. "It hurts to watch you die over and over." He shifted his gaze away from her and stood up which made her heart jump.

"I'm sorry but... I-I don't feel.." He began, and she sank into her clothes. "I just.. I don't think I'm ready." Violet closed her eyes and absorbed what he said.

"And that's.. fine.. it's all fine." She sighed.

"I'm sorry.."

"I know you are." She stood up and traveled to her claimed bed, falling onto it as the memories flooded back to her. She wanted to cry, cry out into the endless night sky but she didn't want to embarrass herself more than she had in his presence. "Just.. if you're going to leave do it now." Violet begged, eyes closed as tears tugged at the sides of them. He nodded, exiting the house and closing the door gently behind him.

_What did she get herself into?_

 

 

 


	3. Removal

She traveled back to her ranch in Tempest Reach where she hung out with her friends, it had been a few weeks since her confession. After Zharakan and Aleyns divorce, Aleyn had took to living in the second house which Violet had no problem with. It was very... peaceful. She passed by William and Caira sitting by a campfire in the center of the ranch, she was happy everyone was getting along yet Violet couldn't help but feel jealous of Caira and how much time the other Ren'dorei spent with her crush.. Aleyn too. But she was happy nonetheless, well.. not exactly. She was pregnant with a child that hurt her insides, maybe it could've been bearable but.. the weeks this child stayed growing inside of her had been devastating to her health.

Violet wasn't a picky eater, nonono far from it, but she didn't eat much and most of her diet would consist on juices, milk, and bread. She only ate so little to maintain her lean figure, and so she had to take care of it, and she should tell them, both of them, but she was scared to. She didn't exactly want to keep the child regardless of whether it hurt her, surely if she told Zharakan he'd force her into keeping it, and then there's William.. He'd probably steer away from her at all costs and grow distant from her, something she didn't want to happen so she kept her mouth shut. She really did love William, terribly and yet his presence made it all the while more painful to stay, she truly did love and appreciate his every breath and now his scent and appearances in her dreams grew stronger each and every day, but now the fact she truly was pregnant... It made those feelings even more painful to bare. She stumbled into her home where Zharakan sat reading a book, he eyed her as she entered. 

"Zharakan, could you please exit my home. There is something I must do." She shivered as she spoke, talking to him made her uneasy. He raised a brow, closing his book and setting it down on the table. She slowly began to approach him, stopping half-way to observe his movements.

"Like what? Masturbate to thoughts of blueberry boy out there?" Her face turned the deepest shade of purple, darting towards him to land a vicious slap on his face. He staggered backwards with a hearty chuckle. "Called it!" Violet shrunk back, face flushed with embarrassment.

"N-No! Light No! B-But.. y-you know ab-" 

"Of course I know, dear. It doesn't take an expert to know how you feel about him." He cut her off roughly, which made Violet bite her lip, opening her mouth to reply.

"Then why do you keep killing him?" She questioned, a tremble on her lips as she finished the sentence. He hesitated for a moment before finally replying to her question, Violet listened closely.

"I don't know, I uh.. I guess its just all the anger I have built up so I take it all out on him." Violet sat on her bed, thinking deeply about what he said. 

"It hurts me when I see him die, and I don't care that he can come back, he just.. It hurts a lot. What if... W-What if he never does come back.." Tears started to build in her eyes and she blinked them away. Emotions overwhelming what senses she had, and it wasn't just because of him. "Just... please.."

"Vi... You could've just asked.." She sat down on her bed, bitterness strewn across her features.

"I did, I've asked many times- hell.. I've begged for you to stop!" She turned her head swiftly to glare daggers into him. "Were my anguished cries not enough...?" Zharakan gave her a defeated look, pacing towards the door, hand hovering over the doorknob. At the sight of his pathetic expression, her stomach throbbed, she didn't mean to..

"Apparently not." So with that, he left the house and closed the door behind him with a slight slam, it made her cringe. But nonetheless, she wasn't asking to be left alone for that reason. Violet scrambled to lay flat on her stomach and reached under her bed, pulling out a blade with a flame that danced around it like the crown of fire which adorned her head. She pulled herself up and stood in the center of the room, pulling her shirt off. Her hands shook with abandon, butterflies abusing her walls like the cub inside of her stomach, _I'm so sorry..._ She gripped the sword and stood there for a moment, pointing the sharp blade towards her torso. Ringing sounded in her ears, and her head felt like it was full of wasps.

She had never killed something, nonetheless herself, but if the child would die than that's all she wanted in this moment. She thought of William and her friends, they'd find her body and would probably resurrect her and the child but the explanation was what she was worried about.  **No**. Violet had to do this in a manner that wouldn't get herself killed, she didn't want them to find out she had been pregnant and think she was more of a whore than she already played herself out to be. Violet could soulstone herself- she _was_ a warlock after all but that idea made her uneasy. The child would surely revive with her, so the only option she had left was to be careful when ending its pitiful and short existence, a life never meant to bloom.

Slowly lowering the blade, she thrust it into her stomach. Everything hurt, but she suppressed her screams with only a muffled cry escaping her lips, withdrawing the blade from her being. Violet was lucky to have not struck any important organs, all but the child. She threw her sword to the side and slumped down against the wooden beam that was connected to the side of her door, she was bleeding out. She reached out to her side where she had put medical bandages, beginning to wrap it around the wound in her stomach. She consumed a health stone that closed up the wound, but she still kept the bandages on. Violet slipped her shirt on and scrambled to her feet, leaning against the wall. Everything felt dizzy now, and she grew even more distressed. 

The Ren'dorei female approached a mirror, admiring her shape. Thankfully the blood didn't trail down so far so she could hide it so nobody would suspect anything without the need to bathe in the ocean since it was the only way to clean herself. Violet normally wouldn't mind someone taking a peek but the thought of William catching her naked turned her off even though she cared for him. Perhaps it wasn't just the lust building inside of her talking, nono surely it would be something else. Love, that's it. _Light,_ the things she wanted to tell him oh so terribly, but.. that would have to wait. She opened her door, sunlight beaming onto her home. Violet took careful steps outside, but unfortunately Zharakan noticed her emerging first. "Done already?"

Violet scoffed; "I wasn't doing _that,_ dirty minded scoundrel." She hissed, a slight tremble on her lips whilst beginning to appear flushed again. Ignoring what he began to say next, she turned her attention to the campfire. It was burned out, William and Caira nowhere in sight. For a moment she panicked but then was reminded of the other Ren'dorei living in the second house, surely they were in there. Leaving Zharakan to his own devices she noticed something strange which prompted her to look over her shoulder carefully. He was looking at her like a predator hunting its prey, but Violet paid no mind and set off to the second house on the other side of her ranch. It wasn't too far so she reached the door at only a seconds notice, knocking on the door gently. When she didn't receive a reply she knocked harder until a yowled; "Come in!" erupted from the tiny house. She carefully opened the door and peered inside, Caira had Aleyn enveloped in a hug whilst William watched in awe. None of them seemed to notice her presence except Ale who kept quiet, and so did she.

"I wish you'd hug me that way." The death knight said solemnly which prompted Violet to walk over, hugging him from the side. He eyed her, patting her head softly but pulled away quicker than he did last week. She paced away from him, by the egg gods she couldn't contain her feelings for him. He had already rejected her proposal, but she couldn't help but think of trying again. Violet felt possessive of him, and hoped that these feelings would pass in the coming days. He was just so.. adorable and cute. He didn't seem like an over-loving person, she could never feel comfortable with someone being all lovey-dovey towards her, so she cherished each and every moment she had with him. The Ren'dorei woman took a deep breath in and out, sitting on a chair not too far from Caira and Aleyn. The child-like Ren'dorei lifted her head and let out an excited squeak at Violets presence. She let Aleyn go and approached her without caution, Violet smiled warmly at her.

"Violet! You wouldn't believe it! William told Caira really cool stories!" Violets gaze shifted to William, whatever Caira said next she paid no mind to. They met eyes for a moment then the death knight looked away, but Violet didn't, his attention on Caira as she told stories he had told her. She couldn't help but start to tear up, it felt lonely. She wrapped her arms around her torso, she still felt the pain from earlier. Violets eyes were glazed over in pain and solemn, she had so many things she wanted to them all, but she didn't want to scare them away. That's why she had to do this slowly, Zharakan would be first. She took the time to admire William before she took him into her house again to confess again, but that wouldn't happen today. Violet would wait for the right opportunity to tell him;

**"I love you."**

* * *

At the Inn it was just Caira, William, Zhar, and Violet. It was very peaceful, everyone was getting along. Violet was drinking the usual glass of milk, taking the time to drink it like a proper lady instead of wolfing it down in one gulp like she normally did, she wanted to be presentable. Sometimes her gaze would shift to Zharakan, Violet liked him too but her feelings weren't as strong. She couldn't understand why her emotions were being like this, normally she could keep them chaste but this time it was different. She decided it was best not to dwell on it, leaving her to think about the Ren'dorei male in the group. Zharakan had been acting strange ever since his and Aleyns divorce, he looked at Violet differently, he looked at everyone differently. It wasn't very ideal.

Eventually the group traveled outside into the Blackwald forest. William and Zharakan began to verbally fight over something stupid, and that's when it got physical. 

Slipping behind the death knight, Zharakan thrust toward with his daggers but William was quick and parried the attack with his swords held vertically. Violet begged for them to stop but to no avail, Zhar was true, it wasn't enough. She could only watch with Caira cowering behind her, she didn't like this either. William knocked the rogue to the ground but Zharakan gathered himself pretty quick, landing a strike on the death knights shoulder but his armor protected him. William roared, attempting to cut the rogue in two but he missed which was a fatal mistake. Taking the opportunity given, Zharakan thrust his dagger into the death knights leggings, slicing his dong clean off. 

Without giving both of them time to do anything, Violet swooped in with the blade she stabbed herself with and stood in front of William as he collected himself. Gripping the hilt of her sword she held it up defiantly between the two males, Violet had never fought before and she sure as hell wasn't going to do it now. She was going to defend the man she loved, without fighting back against him. Yet the Ren'dorei male didn't dare strike at her, it felt strange as his predatory gaze regarded her carefully. He sheathed his weapons and covered his face with his palm making her heart beat quickly. She spun around to face where she last saw William just to witness him freezing his manhood back onto his body, she cringed as she imagined how painful it was, but that wasn't the only reason. He was... sized well. The anticipation of him possibly delving into her nethers made her legs shake, but she had to try her best to stay chaste in this moment. He quickly tucked himself into his pants and repaired the hole in his armor using a bit of frost magic, thankfully unaware that the Ren'dorei female had spied on him. She was tempted to tease him about the situation, but the realization of the tension between the two males silenced both her and Caira. For Caira to be silent during this made Violet uneasy, the other Ren'dorei female was like a child, unknowing of the consequences.

"I'll be.. back at the inn." William muttered, unknowingly prompting Violet to pace after him which left Caira and Zhar alone. She followed the death knight closely as they made their way into the Stormglen Inn. He didn't even seem to care which made her cringe only slightly, but she knew how death knights often are. But then finally as they settled down in front of the fire his gaze shifted to her which sent shivers down Violets spine, she had to confess _now._ "Why do you keep following me around?" He inquired. Violet sighed silently, her gaze turning solemn. "I-It's not that I don't enjoy your company I just.." He was so... adorable. She liked him like this, vulnerable, lost. By the light, she felt like a succubus. She wasn't trying to think like one, but she couldn't help it. She felt powerful like this, more powerful than she felt before she lost the ability to use her magic without hurting herself. But she also felt weak, weak in his presence, a sense of vulnerability like she did to him.

**He was the one.**

Violet sent him a warm smile before giving him a reply, he had been waiting long enough. "W-Well I'm s-sure you know.." The Ren'dorei female blushed, she expected William to know what she meant but it appeared that her actions and words she shared with him the few weeks before were lost on the poor death knight. Yet of course, Violet didn't blame him. She knew of the difficulties death knights faced, strong beings raised into undeath by the Lich King, touched by magic which gave them incredible power. It often lead to them unable to comprehend emotions and pick up on social-cues, the ultimate introverts. "W-William I... I-I.." She struggled to get her words out, pressing her knees close to her breasts as she sat upon the wooden chair, eyes fixed unto the flame in front of them. "I-I adore y-you.. Y-You're s-so wonderf-ful and c-comforting to b-be around W-William.. W-Why c-c-can't you s-see th-that?" Tears started to build up in her blue eyes, the intensity of his cold stare was overwhelming. "I-I.. I l-love you. I don't c-care about w-who you were b-b-before or a-about w-what you d-did then. N-No m-matter w-what you d-do... I'll a-always c-care f-for you.." Violet raised her head to meet his icy-blue gaze, trying her best not to break into sobs. "H-How d-do y-you d-do it..?"

When she looked into his eyes she could tell he was thinking carefully about what to say. The human death knight blinked once at the Ren'dorei warlock, turning his head away slightly which averted his gaze in the process. In this silence, she could hear the distant chattering of those inside of the inn and the cackling of the fire. Her heart beat quickly, anticipating his answer to her second confession. "Violet..." He began, the tone of his voice lighting a spark of hope inside of her. "I don't... I don't believe I'm ready for something like this and I don't know if I feel the same way. I.." Violet closed her eyes, letting the tears flow freely but she didn't let him hear her devastation. It hurt more than being pregnant with a child which consumed her life, more than witnessing the downfall of her once beautiful city. She didn't know how else to tell him, and even then he still wouldn't love her back. The Ren'dorei warlock gazed up at him but he still wouldn't look her in the eyes, dread washing over her. "I'm sorry." He told her afterwards, a tremble on his lips as he spoke. Some part of her knew he was lying about _something_ but she couldn't tell what, it left her feeling hopeless. Violet felt incomplete without him around her, lovelorn and scared. Just then, Zharakan and Caira stepped foot into the inn, which prompted Violet to think;

**Would she always be alone?**

 

 

 


End file.
